Bang, Bang
by Grace O'Riley
Summary: What happens when a piece of Gibbs past comes back? Can the team handle a new member?One that looks and acts like their fearless leader? Chapter 6 up. You'll never guess how it ends
1. Chapter 1

"Damn,"Tony muttered under his breath. He just couldn't hit that 3rd target. _Snort_. Tony whirrled around in time to see a young girl pull off 5 shots in succsesion.

"Wha..."Tony said astonished as they hit dead center each time. "You suck at this." she said turning towards him. She couldn't be older than 13. Yet she could outshoot him.

"And what would a 11 year old know about guns?" He shaved a few years off knowing it would annoy her. It did.

"I'll have you know I'm 16 and if my uncle were here he'd even tell you your stance is way off." "What's wrong with my stance?" he asked confused. "Well nothing but if you shoot like that you'll end up shooting someone's ear off," she said with annoyance.

What she didn't know was he'd already done that. He remembered back to a case he worked with Special Agent Katlin Todd before she died where he had accidentally shot the hostages ear off.

"Look, see there my uncle's over there buying some food." Tony looked across the street at a vendor selling cheeseburgers. He had to use his hand to shield his eyes but when he caught a glimpse of who her uncle was Tony felt short of breath. "Your Uncle isn't Leroy Jethro Gibbs is he?" She whirled around "Yeah..how do you know him?" Tony chuckled under his breath.

"UNCLE JEB," Tony instantly covered his ears. Those who weren't fireing on the outside range all turned to stare at this teenage girl hopping up and down waving her arms. That included Tony's boss Gibbs. "Izzy," Gibbs barked ",do you have to let the whole range know your here?" "Yep," she,Izzy,said dripping with sarcasm "Gimmie" she said reaching for the burger bag.

"Tony...what are you doing here?" Gibbs said shifting his attention from the teen diging into the bag to find her fries to the shaking special agent in front of him. Tony remembered what Gibbs did to him for messing with Abby. What would he do to him because of this girl, his niece? "Um..." that was all he was able to get out mearly shrugging his shoulders. "Uncle Jeb??" Tony asked jerkinghis thumb towards the girl at the table.

"I call him that because A. He's my uncle B. Jethro is an old man's name so I shortened to Jeb. 'K," She balled up her trash lofting the ball over her head backwards. Tony watched it sail over her back it went straight into the trash can at lest a few yards away not even touching the rim. Tony was actually impressed.

"I thought you were an only child," Tony asked as he turened back to Gibbs. "I am. Remember my first wife Shannon? Izzy is her niece. She lived with us till my coma and then she was put into the system as a child and she started running away from all of them. Tectnically she lives with me but she's on the road alot. She does gun shows since I taught her how to shoot for protection. She has one in a couple hours." "Quit braggin' about me,would ya?" Izzy said grinning.

Almost at the same time Tony and Gibbs' cell phones went off. "Timeto go Izzy,"Gibbs stated,"Your going to miss your show" "Damn" Gibbs wirled around not sure that it was Izzy's mouth it came out of. "He said it first," Izzy said pointing at Tony.

Gibbs frowned and smacked both of them on the back of the head. "Lets go."


	2. Chapter 2

Once they got to NCIS HQ, Gibbs seemed to vanish as he headed towards the Director's office. As soon as she entered the bull pen Izzy made a beeline for Gibbs desk and proceeded to hack the password to his computer. Tony followed her into the bullpen at a distance.

"Late night Tony?"Ziva asked,"I always took you for an older woman kinda guy. I didn't realize you liked the young ones."

McGee was trying to stifle a laugh.

"She's not with me, she's with the boss." Tony said trying to keep some shred of dignity.

"Strange, I never took Gibbs for the pedifile type oh well guess you never can tell." Ziva said trying to remain composed.

"You know she does sort of look like him maybe a kid from an ex?" McGee said not realizing Gibbs AND Director Shepard had walked up behind him and were listening as McGee went into how maybe Gibbs had a bit too much fun in his youth.

"Sorry to break up this little party but were is the girl?" Director Shepard asked sternly.

"I have a name you know." Izzy popped her head out. "Izzy" Gibbs said scolding the girl. "Sorry." She stated directing it to Gibbs not Jenny.

Feeling the tension building up in the room McGee tried to break it. "Not that I'm complaing Boss, but why did we all get pulled in here?"

"I have no idea, Director" Gibbs said shrugging and turning to the Director.

"Well, it's right in front of you." She said gesturing towards Izzy.

"What,"Gibbs looked at the Director.

"This girl-" "Izzy" Tony and Izzy said at the same time.

"Fine Izzy," the Director continued,"helped out with a very important case up in New York, and due to all the publicity that surrondeds her," Izzy cuts her short."Yeah, I knew Oprah was too much but oh, well"

Ziva snickered _This girl was more like her boss then she thought."_Anyways," the Director continued," the man she helped put away got out yesterday on parole and he is missing already. His cellmate said he always was talking about killing the little runt who put him in there. Apperentally this little one put a rather big hole in him."

Gibbs was glaring at Izzy "You WHAT?!"

"I shot him." Izzy's voice barelty squeaked out.

In Izzy's eyes Tony caught a glimpse of the teenage girl not the sarcastic gunslinger.

"When did this happen and why didn't I hear about this?" Gibbs' anger and stress was showing as the skin on his face and neck were pulled taunt on his muscles. He was trying not to yell.

"I didn't want to worry you besides it was my case not yours my buisness."

"And If you got hurt."

"I don't get hurt." Both Gibbs and Izzy were yelling by now

"Hey!" the director yelled. Gibbs and Izzy looked up.

"Thank you, now Izzy, You are going to have to stay here and when you go ou tyou will be escorted around."

"What's next bulletproof vest and safty glass."

"Yep"

Izzy glared at the Director

"Fine"


	3. Chapter 3

As usual Abby was down in her personal "cave". **The Forensic Lab**. Most just called it Abby's. Sounded like a cheesy Mom & Pop restaurant. Abby liked cheesy. But she also liked her privacy. Everyone knew that.

This is why she was surprised and nearly jumped out of her skin when she turned around and saw Izzy just watching her. "You're Abby, right?" Izzy said glancing around to see if any one else was here. "Yep, do I know you?"

"My uncle Jeb said I should meet you since I am going to be here for a while."

"Oh, you must be Gibbs niece, McGee told me that you were here." Abby said looking at Izzy. _She looks so much like him if I didn't know better I'd say she was just like having Gibbs down here._

"Do you really have a farting Hippo?" Izzy asked interested.

"Yeah, I do I just love squeezing him" Abby held out the hippo to Izzy.

Izzy squeezed him. "Oh, he's so cute."

"Yeah isn't he."

"So whatcha doing?" Izzy asked looking over Abby's shoulder.

"Not much just running some trace on another teams case." Abby quickly logged off. "So what do you want to do ?"

Abby asked gesturing to her gameing gear in the corner." "Wanna play?"

"Sweet"

Abby and Izzy played on the computer for at least 2 hours before Gibbs came in not anounnceing himself he watched as his two favorite girls seemed to be bonding over a violent video game. Just as it was supposed to be.

"Ok, Abby what form of torture are doing to my niece." Gibbs said entering the room.

"Gee Whiz, Gibbs, stop sneaking up on me." Abby had nearly jumped out of her skin a second time. _Holy crap side by side Izzy could be Gibbs daughter. Nope no way Gibbs wouldn't do that._

"I'm not doing any thing Uncle Jeb." Izzy said trying to shoo her uncle away.

"Izzy maybe you should go meet Ducky.

"But-" Izzy stuttered.

"Now Izzy," Gibbs stated firmly.

"Fine."

Izzy waved good bye to Abby. "Your'e always welcome here Izzy." Abby called after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ducky had already heard about Izzy.

Almost the same way Abby had except his information had come from Mr. Palmer not from McGee.

Speaking of Mr. palmer he seemed to have disappeared again,

"Hello, my dear" Ducky said in his most grandfatherly voice as Izzy walked in and the sliding doors closed with a hiss.

She glanced back almost like she was trying to decide to run or not.

"Hello, sir."Izzy had heard about Ducky and knew he was one of her uncle's only true friends.

"No,no,no my dear it's Ducky not sir I'm not that old you know, that reminds me of a time in my Youth ..." Ducky started in on one of his stories.

Izzy sat down on one of the autopsy tables with her legs dangling over the edge.

She heard he had tons of stories she couldn't wait to hear them.

"Here, would you like some coffee your dad loves coffee don't you?" Ducky asked turning to his coffee machine.

"No, he's my uncle not my dad, I never met my dad, it's always been just me and Uncle Jeb."She corrected him, Ducky noticed she seemed sad that she never knew her dad.

"What happened to your dad, hon?" Ducky asked careful not to seem like he was prying into her life.

"Uncle Jeb said my dad couldn't marry my mom because he was already married and my dad had a kid of his own and my mom was just a one night drunken stand for my dad." She was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Ducky said trying to fix what he thought was his mistake.

"No, It's okay when your on the road if you say he's gone no one asks." She muttered while wiping her tears.

"Well if you would like to find out who your dad is you could always have Abby take your blood and run a DNA test." Ducky suggested.

"She could do that?" She seemed more interested.

"Sure here lets draw alittle of your blood," Ducky motioned her to come over to the desk. "You can come over here I dont bite..

"Hey, wait, can we not tell Gibbs about this I don't want to have him try to find my dad. I want to do it on my own." She looked worried now.

"Sure here let's go see Abby." Ducky reasured her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony could you come down here? NOW?!"

Tony jumped, Abby sounded frantic and whatever was frazzling the lab tech ,

who usually was calm as could be, had to be bad.

"Dinozzo, where is Izzy?"

Gibbs was just coming out of thge elevator with a cup of coffee and a frozen Coke from Burger King, Tony assumed that the Coke was not for him and remembered that a girl raised by Gibbs would probaly have a need for caffine, like Gibbs did with his coffee.

"Not sure boss but Abby needs me," Tony shouted as the doors closed on him and he stated for Abby's lab.

"Tony, where is Izzy?"

Tony nearly fell over as Abby rushed him as soon as he came out of the elevator.

"Gosh Abby, Gibbs just asked me that, isn't she with you?"

Abby looked at him.

Suddenly Tony felt like a little kid who asked the wrong question.

"No, Tony, Gibbs sent her to Ducky to hang out but Ducky was just here dropping off some blood for analyzis."

"Uhm...Shit,Gibbs is gonna kill us.

"Why am I here again?" McGee seemed very uncomfertable, glancing around.

"Because I am not going to miss my show just because some phsyco is after me again,

plus the Director said I had to have one agent with me at all times."

Izzy explained for the thousanth time.

"So you just shot targets for fun and they pay you for that?"

"Yeah, I'm the youngest one here, it shows that even a young adult could use it, shows it's simple."Izzy seemed proud of her ability.

She started to take off her bulletproof vest theat McGee insited that she wear.

"What are you doing, your uncle would kill me if he found out."

McGee glanced around again part of him hoping he would and the other hoping Gibbs wouldn't turn up.

"Well no one is going to tell him, so its fine."

"This is going to end bad I just know it."

"NOW PRESENTING THE YOUNGEST GUNSLINGER OF THE EAST, BESTED ONLY BY ANNE OAKLY...MS. IZZY GIBBS"

McGee sighed everything seemed to be going ok.

She finished her show and one 1st prize and $750

McGee found it diffucult not to cheer for the little spitfire.

She really knew her stuff. Gibbs might not kill him now.

McGee looked around and started when he saw a familer face.

At first he was worried about it being someone from work but as he looked he remembered where he saw him before,

it was the guy after Izzy.

McGee had to get her off the stage now.

As he pressed against the crowd to get to Izzy first, a shot rang out...


	6. Chapter 6

As he pressed against the crowd to get to Izzy first, a shot rang out...

All McGee could see was Izzy silently mouth something, it looked like"oh,shit"

Next thing he knew Izzy had crumbled to the stage and was bleeding.

Now shooting someone at a gun convention has to be the stupidest thing to do because in a matter of seconds,the guy who shot her, a Mr. Coolite, was on his knees with nearly 25 registered pistols pointed at his head, not to bright.

Under other circumstanses, McGee would have been the first to take the time to take a picture of the innocent looking grandmother who was pointing a Glock a little below the belt of poor it was McGee was racing for the stage.

When he got there, Izzy was holding her arm laughing,really laughing.

If it wasn't for the tears streaming down her face and the blood pooling under her,

McGee would have thought it was just a practical joke.

Gibbs was going to kill him.

"Izzy,"Gibbs rushed through the Hospital doors nearly killing a nurse in the process.

"She's in Surgery right now, boss I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have taken her out of HQ" McGee said hanging his head.

"Ya think McGee, if she dies your next." McGee had never seen this kind of rage in Gibbs.

"I'm going for coffee, if anything, and I mean anything changes let me know, even if she goes to the bathroom, tell me."Gibbs marched off.

The nurse he nearly ran over stood there glaring as he went.

Gibbs didn't go for coffee instead he went home.

Izzy would have smacked him for chewing out McGee like that.

He just wanted to distract himself.

He need to use his hands, to work on his boat.

He named them after ex-wives, Izzy never liked them, she was a better judge of character.

She was so much like her mother.

It was so hard to deal with Aideen's death. True to her name she was a little fire.

Gibbs loved her so much and when he found out she was pregnant,

he thought his heart would burst, but when she left, he was crushed.

He took refuge in her sister Shannon, when Aideen didn't return Gibbs married Shannon and had a beautiful little girl.

One day out of the blue, a drunk showed up on his doorstep with a 3 year old, saying she was Aideen's daughter and she had died.

Being the agent he was he had her blood checked, she was Aideens. That was the best day of his life it was like Aideen was back.

But Izzy wasn't Aideen she was a memory of a mistake he made of not going after her mother.

A memory of not trying.

Suddenly Rascal Flatts filled the room, Izzy had changed his ringtone again.

Gibbs barely got to his phone in time.

"Gibbs, here"

"Boss you should get here as soon as you can, its Izzy."McGee's voice was shaking again.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's Izzy"

Two simple words yet they caused Gibbs blood to run cold.

He was forced to extend an arm to steady him on his boat frame

The doorbell rang and Gibbs walked up to the stairs to get it he wasn't even half way up the stairs when Ziva came rushing up to him.

"Your door was unlocked and I was worried something happened," she spoke so fast it was difficult to decipher her words,"

Did McGee reach you we have to go."

"Izzy"

For the second time in 48 hours Gibbs nearly killed the same nurse.

"Boss, we have a problem. The doctors say that she lost too much blood and since she has a rare blood type it has to be a blood relation."

McGee paused to take a breath.

"Since her mom is gone and she has no other family they say she might not make it if we don't find her father….fast"

"Don't worry, boss, Abby's working on that right now."

Tony seemed as worried as everyone in a short amount of time they had grown attached to the girl.

Gibbs seemed crushed when they lost Kate.

And when he found out about his family the second time. Another death could push him over the edge.

Gibbs turned on his heal and left the hospital heading straight to the lab.

When he got there Abby was sitting, running Izzy's blood against almost all databases.

"Abby, try running her blood against NCIS Records." Gibbs saw he startled her but he didn't have much time.

"Sure, Gibbs, do you now something?" Abby was typing as fast as she could.

As the record flashed by Gibbs said "maybe, just maybe."

He knew Izzy was Aideen's daughter but he never thought to check if Izzy was his...He assumed she was.

"Um..Gibbs, did you know this?" Abby pointed to the screen. His picture was looking right back at him.

"Thanks Abby you may have saved Izzy." He kissed her on the cheek and raced back to the hospital.

Only question now was would he make it in time?


End file.
